


A Dream That Became A Nightmare

by R_rated26



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Choking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Compulsion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danish Girl, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Force Choking, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, tourist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: Vampire Katherine Pierce and demon Dean Winchester make one hell of a slaughter team. They travel around the US and terrorize everything in their path. One night they come across a delicious looking tourist and decides to play with their food first.





	1. Pretty Little Thing At The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from one of my readers and a dear friend of mine :-)

The bar was half-full. Her brown eyes scanned the room and stopped when they fell on a pretty medium-brown haired woman. She had the purest blue eyes. If she had to take a guess, she’d say she was in her late twenties or first in her thirties. 

Even from across the room, she could smell her. Her mouth began watering when she zoomed in on her pounding artery on her pale neck. 

“Dean?” She put her hand on her travel partner’s shoulder. He turned to face her and bowed down, as he was several inches taller, so he could hear her over the semi-loud music.

“That one over there,” She pointed the young woman out in the crowd to Dean. “What do you think?” 

His green eyes scrutinized the brunette sitting at the bar. “She looks delicious.” He said with a devilish smirk. “You really have an eye for the good ones, Katherine.” He noted pleased. 

“I _want_ her, Dean,” Katherine said lustfully.

“Then let's take her,” He mumbled into her ear and let his teeth capture her earlobe. 

Katherine inhaled sharply before responding, “Mmm, I wanna play with her.” In a breathy voice. 

"How should we take her?" Dean almost moaned while his lips moved down her throat. Just talking about how to execute their plan turned them both on. 

“Let’s see what team she plays for, shall we?” Katherine’s tone indicated a dare in the air.

“You want a competition?” His right hand grabbed her hair at the back of her neck. He held her head in place as he pulled slightly back. Their noses almost touched as his hungry green eyes looked into her brown ones. “You got it, my little dirty slut.” He sneered sensually. Katherine shuddered pleased by his warm breath on her skin. 

“Deal, my little boy toy.” Katherine purred back. The nail on her index finger ran over his lips. His tongue shot forth and licked her finger. Both their eyes locked on each other’s lips.

The rivalry between them was never ending. They always fought to be on top, both physically, emotionally, and verbally. 

 

"A beer," Malou said to the bartender when he politely asked her if she needed anything as he walked past her at the bar desk and saw her empty glass. This was her third day in New York. She had needed a vacation and to get away from little Denmark. She needed to get out and see the big world with her own eyes, and what was better than spending her two weeks off in New York? It had always been her dream to see America with her own eyes and now the time had come. The first day had been spent in her hotel room, relaxing and getting used to New York being six hours behind Denmark. Yesterday and today had been spent on the busy streets, shopping and eating all meals in restaurants. 

Today, Malou decided to see a little of New York’s nightlife after being by her hotel to drop off what she had bought during the day and to freshen up along with changing clothes. 

For tonight, Malou wore a pair of black leather lookalike leggings, a tight shimmery black blouse that showed a lot of her cleavage and even the top of her black lace bra. It enveloped her slender body and ended just below her plump ass. Her look was topped off with a pair of simple black stilettos she had just bought today. Her makeup was dark but simple. She was wearing black eyeshadow with a hint of a glimmer. 

“Hey. Having a good time?” A brunette sat down on the bar stool next to Malou’s. Her hair was curly and ended at the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown as her hair and her skin had a natural tan, looking like she might have an origin in an eastern European country, but her English was perfect. 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I am.” Malou answered a little flustered over the stranger’s straightforwardness. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The brunette asked. Probably because she picked up on Malou’s accent. 

“No. No, I’m not. I’m just on vacation.” Malou explained with a polite smile. 

“I’m Katherine. Katherine Pierce.” The woman said with a bright smile as she held out her hand for an official introduction. 

“Malou Lundsteen.” Malou’s cheeks flushed to a light pink as she took Katherine’s hand and felt a warmth flush through her. 

“So, where’re you from?” Katherine asked as she tilted her head down. 

“From Denmark. I’m here on vacation. I’ll be staying for two weeks.” Malou answered a little shyly. Katherine was gorgeous with her slight exotic appearance. She was wearing a tight black top that emphasized her slender figure along with her worn black jeans that highlighted her long thin legs. The biker boots with heels added a raw edge to her feminine look. 

“Denmark? Hmm, never heard of it. Where is it?” Katherine asked with a thoughtful pout.

Malou had just opened her mouth to answer when a male voice to her right answered instead, “It’s in Scandinavia.” 

She turned around and stared straight into a pair of green eyes. The man was flashing her a dashing smile and for the second time in minutes, Malou felt her cheeks flush pink. He was wearing a Bordeaux button down shirt and worn blue jeans. 

“Did you really not know that?” He mocked Katherine with a smug smile before returning his attention to Malou, “Name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” He flashed another charming smile as he held his hand forward. 

“Um, Malou Lundsteen,” She took his hand and found herself flabbergasted as the same kind of heat flushed through her as when she had taken Katherine’s hand. 

“I was giving her a chance to tell about her home herself,” Katherine snapped at Dean, but he ignored her and kept his full attention directed at Malou. 

“So, Malou,” Dean started. His eyes wandered shortly over her lips before he found her eyes. “Did you come to New York to have a little fun?” 

“Uh…” Was the only thing that so cleverly came over her lips before Katherine talked. 

“Of course, she’s here to have some fun. Why else go to a place like New York?” There was a snappy undertone in her voice as she talked to Dean. 

The equation quickly settled in Malou’s mind. “Do you two know each other?” She looked back and forth between the gorgeous brunette and the handsome guy. 

“Yes,” They both answered in unison though Katherine’s tone was annoyed, Dean’s was amused. 

“Okay,” Malou said with raised eyebrows as she drew out the vowel in the word. Not exactly sure what she was suddenly in the middle of, so she took a large sip of her beer, eventually emptying it. 

“Another beer? Or maybe something stronger?” Dean immediately asked as he waved at the bartender. “Scotch for me, a tequila for the vampire over there and what about this lovely lady?” Dean ordered for himself and Katherine. Vampire was clearly a not-so-sweet nickname he had for her, but when he talked to Malou, he subtly leaned closer. His green eyes held Malou’s blue ones captive as he sent her a crooked smile. 

“T-tequila sounds fine,” Malou stuttered. Overwhelmed by his charisma. But she did notice the superior smile he sent Katherine. 

“At least she has taste,” Katherine mumbled dryly. “Bottoms up.” She declared as they received their drinks. Malou suppressed a cough with a grimace as she swallowed the strong drink. 

“Now, Malou,” Malou’s head whipped to Katherine’s hand on her shoulder and then her brown eyes. “Tell me, do you wanna have some fun with me and the boy toy over there?” 

The power of suggestion wiped Malou’s mind as she disappeared into the stern gaze of Katherine. “Yes.” She heard herself answer the deepest truth. As soon she had laid eyes on Katherine, she had felt drawn by her exotic beauty, but her knees had gone soft as soon as she had looked into Dean’s green eyes that subtly shone with dirty promises and the confidence that seemed to emit from him. 

“Compulsion isn’t fair play, Katherine.” Dean’s tone had a hint of a warning. Though Malou had no idea what he was talking about. His voice sounded so far away as if she was in a dream or a long tunnel. 

Katherine’s brown eyes didn’t leave Malou’s for a second. “What are you into? Answer honestly.” 

It was like nothing in the world existed besides Katherine’s vibrant brown eyes. Her sight felt blurry besides from the brown eyes that stood out fierce and razor sharp. She felt the words being carried over her lips before she could stop them or even detect them. “I like it rough and I like being dominated and verbally humiliation, but I can occasionally be dominant too.” 

“Mostly into guys or girls?” Katherine continued.

“Relationships is mostly girls. Sex is both.” Malou answered tonelessly in her trance-like state.

“Dean or me?” She then asked with a sly smile. 

“Both.” The word had an undertone of a moan before she continued in the same monotone voice, “I’m drooling over Dean, but I feel like you’re the one who can do really nasty things to me.” 

“Good girl,” Katherine smirked as she released Malou from her gaze and removed her hand, only to look triumphantly at Dean. 

Malou gasped as the daze and trance-like state vaporized. What had just happened felt more like a fuzzy dream. She couldn’t believe it had just happened. Her mind must have played a trick on her. Or did someone just spike her drink? 

She was staring at the bottom of her shot glass to try to detect any sign of a dissolved pill when Katherine’s hand laid on her shoulder again. Katherine’s free hand gently grabbed Malou’s chin and raised her head to lock gazes with her. “Malou,” She started sensually as she tilted her head down with the most seductive gaze she had ever seen. It was so powerful that her jaw dropped even as the world disappeared in that blurred, distorted trance-dream-state. “Do you want us to give you the night of your life?” Katherine asked in a whisper as she leaned closer and closer until Malou felt her breath on her lips. 

“Yes,” Malou chirped. Her vocal chords were far from under control as the want built in her and sent her tumbling deeper into Katherine’s dark eyes. “ _Please…_ ” Malou whispered full of need. Completely hypnotized by Katherine’s promises. 

“Oh, wow. She’s sold.” Katherine broke the spell that wiped every thought from her mind when she looked at Dean. Malou disoriented shook her head. 

“Come with me, sweetheart, the boy toy over there will pay for our drinks.” Katherine lured and took Malou’s hand. Like in a daze, she got up and let herself get dragged out of the bar. 

Outside, Katherine led her to an impressive black car. “It’s a ’67 Chevy Impala.” Katherine enlightened her when she saw her jaw drop for the second time in minutes. 

Malou gave a jolt and a gasp as she felt a hand grope her ass. Her head whipped around only to stare straight into Dean’s green eyes. “That ass, Malou, it looks delicious.” He purred and gave her butt cheek a squeeze before he walked to the driver’s side. 

She felt her cheeks turn to a pinkish nuance. The bewilderment hadn't completely left her mind yet. Without a problem, Katherine got her guided into the bench seat of the car before she got in herself. Malou was now caught between Dean and Katherine on the front seat. 

“Um… what–uh...” Malou stammered as the rest of the daze left her mind and they started to drive.

Katherine grabbed her jaw and turned her head towards her. “Stay calm. We’re driving back to our place to have some fun. You know you wanna play with us. We won't hurt you,” She calmly instructed. “Much.” She then added with a lopsided smirk. 

Malou felt the calmness wave through her like a quiet ocean easing her nerves and her confusion. The relish flooded her and a silly smile spread on her lips. She felt like she was safe and a good anticipating feeling spread in her stomach when Katherine’s hand laid on her knee. “You’re going to get your dream come true tonight. Lean back and enjoy what we’re doing to you.” Katherine purred. 

Malou blinked a couple of times like she had just woken up. The silly smile was still attached to her lips. A feeling of being comfortably drunk traveled through her. 

She felt a warm hand on her left knee as well. “Mmm,” Malou moaned. The touch felt good. She sank deeper into the seat, wiggling comfortably as she watched the two hands starting to caress her knees and slowly working their way up her thighs. 

The female hand playfully drew tickling circles on her inner thigh. The male hand caressed her thigh more firmly. By an unknown aptitude, she spread her legs. Her head tilted back and she moaned softly as the hands traveled farther up. 

One hand moved up to the waistband of her leggings and slowly worked its way further down Malou’s lace panties. She rested her elbows on the backrest as the hand reached its destination between her legs, gently circling her sweetest spot, and caused a moan to spill from Malou’s lips. 

The other hand dug into Malou’s cleavage, pushing the fabric of her blouse and black lace bra down, releasing her left breasts, and started massaging it.

Malou leveled her head to see which hand was where. It was Katherine’s hand that explored her sweetest spot, and Dean’s hand that was pinching her nipple, making her inhale sharply as the pain caused her pleasure. 

Katherine and Dean were looking challenging and rivaling at each other like they were fighting over a piece of meat and that piece of meat was Malou. It fueled something inside Malou’s deepest core and a feeling of wellness pulsed through her as if it overrode something else. Her hips bucked gently under the attention she was receiving and she squirmed in her seat with a deep moan. 

Faintly, she detected that the car stopped and peeked up to see where they were. “A hotel?” Malou mumbled a little slurred as she noticed they were parked in a parking lot in front of a big fancy-looking hotel. 

“Yes. Don’t worry.” Katherine’s face appeared in her vision, looking at her in _that way_ she couldn’t describe. A gasp died in Malou’s mouth as Katherine pressed her lips against hers and started exploring her lips as her hand was still exploring her sweet spot. 

Malou whimpered when Katherine’s hand left her panties, but a moment later, she touched her again – she had simply switched hands to position herself better. On her knees on the front seat to be exact. Her lips were soft but firm against Malou’s. Katherine’s tongue pried her lips apart and then entered Malou’s mouth. Tryingly, Malou’s hand reached up to stroke her cheek and glide through her hair. 

Suddenly, Katherine’s lips were ripped away from Malou’s. Confused, she opened her eyes. 

“My turn,” Dean demanded sternly. He had pushed Katherine away with his broad shoulder. Malou’s hand fell from Katherine’s hair and laid on Dean’s vast chest. As Malou focused on him, she was reminded of his hand squeezing her breast. His free hand grabbed a fistful of Malou’s brown hair and he sealed his lips to hers. His index finger and thumb pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers, causing her to part her lips in a loud moan. His tongue shot forth to find hers and domineered the kiss with a hint of wildness. 

Malou felt her head spin as she moaned into the kiss and squirmed more profoundly on the seat. Dean’s lips were full and soft too, but he kissed her so determinedly it nearly hurt, but that was exactly how Malou liked it. Her nails dug deep into his chest. 

“Enough! Let’s get her inside.” Katherine’s envious voice stood as a sharp contrast to how jelly-like Malou was feeling. 

Dean tore his lips from Malou’s with a sneering smile directed towards Katherine. Then he bit his lower lip with a playful glint in his eyes and untangled himself from Malou. 

She had to suppress a whimper at the loss of his touch, but the next second, the whimper left her lips anyway when Katherine withdrew her hand from her panties. “Come on, sweetheart.” She took Malou’s hand and led her out of the car. Katherine quickly straightened Malou’s clothes like a good girlfriend, so she looked decent. 

As if in a trance, Malou blindly followed them inside and before she knew it, a door was slammed behind her and she found herself standing in a tasteful hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine instantly put her claim on Malou by pushing her back against the wall. Her lips found hers, insistently and a lot rougher than in the car. Malou put her hands on her slender waist as Katherine grabbed her hair with both her hands. As Malou moaned, Katherine moaned with her and pushed her tongue into her mouth. 

A hand that wasn’t Katherine’s, pinched Malou’s ass and both girls looked to the left. Dean’s hands were fondling both their asses with a dirty smile as he pressed against them. Deftly pushing Katherine slightly aside as he leaned closer to Malou and started kissing, sucking, and nibbling a trail from her neck up to her ear, “This ass, Malou, I wanna try it out.” He whispered and bit her earlobe. 

Malou’s moan was interrupted by a gasp as a shudder ran through her. Something broke through that delightedly drunk-ish feeling. What was he implying? Anal? She had never tried that! Weakly, she tried to push them both back. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, but her movements were slow like she was moving in water or sand. 

“See what you’ve done.” Katherine hissed and pushed Dean back. “Sweetheart, relax,” Katherine caught Malou’s blue gaze and it was like Malou froze in the middle of her resistance. Every thought was evaporated from her mind as Katherine’s honeyed voice flowed around her. “You feel experimental tonight and you’ll do _everything_ we say.” Her hypnotizing brown gaze released Malou and her eyelids fluttered as she shook her head to make the fogginess leave her mind. Before it had left completely, a pair of lips were pressed against hers as a pair of hands cupped her face. The way they worked roughly and dominating against hers, Malou could tell that it was Dean. Also by the taste. 

“Get back! I got dibs! I saw her first.” Katherine snarled to Malou’s right. Dean pulled back, but his hands didn’t let her go and growled at Katherine as his eyes turned completely black. 

Something in Malou was about to jolt and scream in shock, but something else instantly revoked that feeling and the calmness waved over her and she watched the rivaling partners with curiosity instead. 

Katherine hissed with growing sharp fangs at Dean. The blood vessels around her eyes became dark, nearly black as her eyes darkened too. 

“We both know you can’t bite me without puking your guts out.” Dean snarled still with black eyes. Katherine hissed like a furious predator. 

“I’m willing to do it anyway if you don’t back off! I saw her first!” Katherine sneered back and hissed warningly, baring her fangs even more. 

“What are you?” Malou asked in that slurred voice and raised an eyebrow out of wonder. 

They both turned their heads to Malou. Dean with black eyes, Katherine with fangs and creepy eyes. “The boy toy’s a demon.” Katherine chuckled and let her tongue run against her fangs. Her hand caressed Dean’s shoulder possessively. 

“And that slut is a vampire.” Dean’s smile widened as he tilted his head in Katherine’s direction. The way they talked to or about each other was challenging and condescending, but the chemistry clearly sparked between them. 

“Hmm,” Malou pouted her lips as if this wasn’t the weirdest scariest thing she had ever seen. All she felt was that wave of calmness. 

“You know what? Fine, go ahead.” Dean’s eyes were again green as he took a step back, let his hands fall from Malou’s face, and gestured for Katherine to knock herself out with her. “I’ll watch and join in later.” He added, but there was an arrogance to his conciliatory smile. 

Katherine smiled triumphantly and pressed her body against Malou’s. She took her hands, as Malou was still in a foggy daze, and led them to her waist and her breast. Katherine’s tongue playfully licked her fangs again before they slowly retreated and her eyes returned to normal. Malou’s blue eyes watched the scenario interested. Every trace of fear or unwillingness was eradicated from her being. 

Katherine tilted her head and licked her lips as her brown eyes scrutinized the girl in front of her. “You know, you are _beautiful_.” She whispered and made Malou blush. “Pout those pretty lips for me.” She demanded as her hand moved to Malou’s jaw and pressed on her cheeks to make her lips pout. Katherine’s lips brutally attacked hers. 

Her tongue found Malou’s and dominated the kiss so wildly Malou couldn’t do anything but follow. Katherine’s hand were everywhere. Played with and grabbed her hair, cupped her face, caressed her breasts, back, waist, and ass, all while her lips and tongue eagerly explored Malou’s. A little slower, Malou’s hands searched Katherine’s delicious body. Her hands followed almost the same path as the vampires like she was simply following suit as the drunk-ish feeling clouded her mind. 

Katherine grabbed behind Malou’s left knee to lift her leg up and around her waist. Her fingers traveled along the back of her thigh to between her legs that were still covered by her leggings. “Too bad you’re not wearing a skirt,” Katherine whispered against Malou’s lips that were parted because of her heavy breath. 

The drunk-ish feeling was amplified as Malou felt the lust roll through her. This gorgeous woman standing in front of her was crazy about her and wanted her. Just by that thought, Malou felt herself get wetter. 

As Katherine sealed her lips to hers, she let Malou’s leg go and without detaching their lips, she spun her around and pushed her backward. A surprised whine leaked from Malou’s lips into the kiss. 

After a couple of steps, she felt the bed against the back of her knees. Malou sat down and slowly crawled farther up the king-sized bed with Katherine on top of her straddling her waist. Malou ground her thighs together to get some friction, as the vampire’s kiss grew wilder and hungrier, making Malou moan louder into the kiss. Katherine’s hips started moving and she rubbed against the human girl under her.

“Oh yeah, warm her up,” Dean said to their right. They both turned their heads towards Dean who was sitting on a chair facing the bed. Malou’s eyes dropped and widened as she watched his hand stroke his impressive well-endowed length that was released from his jeans. 

“Remember Malou said she felt like _I_ was the one who could do really nasty things to her?” Katherine superiorly smirked. Dean lifted an eyebrow as he looked back at her with a displeased glare. 

“You’ll enjoy this,” Katherine turned her attention back to Malou and looked at her in _that way_ that wiped Malou’s mind clear and made her words flush through Malou like a force of nature. Malou already moaned and ground her thighs together again as she watched the vampires fangs extend and her eyes and blood vessels turned dark. 

Katherine’s head had just ducked to Malou’s throat, but her fangs hadn't penetrated the skin yet when Dean cleared his throat very loudly next to them. “Remember our little rule, Katherine?” Dean purred arrogantly. As Malou looked at him, she saw the smug smirk he was sending the girl on top of her. 

“No biting before we’ve _started_.” He raised his eyebrows to imply a hidden meaning in his words. 

Katherine sighed as she retracted her fangs and her eyes returned to normal. “Then let’s get started.” She looked back at Malou with a dirty gleam in her eyes. Her hands found the hem of Malou’s blouse and pulled it over her head. Both her hands laid on Malou’s breasts, massaged them as she leaned closer, and let her tongue run up and down between them. 

“Let’s see what you’re hiding under there.” Katherine purred expectantly. Slowly, she pushed the bra down and freed Malou’s perfectly round and full breasts. “Mmm, not bad.” She moaned and bit her lower lip before letting her tongue sweep over every inch of skin she exposed until she sucked on her nipples and bit gently in them. 

Malou’s back was arched so much to push her breasts further into Katherine’s grip that her back wasn’t even touching the bed anymore. Malou’s hands grabbed and messed around in Katherine’s long brown hair as she with closed eyes and her head thrown back, enjoyed her attention to the fullest. The vampire kneaded her breasts so hard it nearly hurt as her lips kissed, sucked, and nibbled a trail down Malou’s stomach. As she reached the waistband of her leggings, a pair of lips pressed against Malou’s and a tongue pushed through her parted lips. An impassioned moan leaked into the kiss and was answered with a deeper rawer moan from Dean. 

Malou’s hand laid around his neck, but instantly, he grabbed her wrist and led her hand to his hard length. Willingly, her hand wrapped around him and he sunk his teeth into her lower lip in lust. He grunted out and pulled on her lip when she started moving her hand up and down him before continuing to kiss her even more rapaciously. 

In Malou’s lower region, Katherine slowly pulled her leggings down while kissing the new skin she exposed. She was practically kissing her leggings off. When she had discarded of Malou’s leggings and put her stilettos back on her, so she was now lying on the bed in them and her black lace underwear, the vampire crawled back up. 

“Spread your legs, baby.” Katherine moaned. Her voice sent a burst of heat down between Malou’s legs and she spread them willingly. Her fingers ran along Malou’s inner thigh until she reached the edge of her panties. 

“Cute set.” Katherine purred appreciatively as she hooked a finger under the waistband, lifted it, and let it snap back against Malou’s skin before pushing her panties aside to let a finger run through her wetness. “Oh, the little whore is wet!” Katherine nearly whined in excitement. 

Malou jolted and cried out in pleasure into Dean’s mouth. Her legs nearly shook in anticipation of the next touch. Again, Katherine let a finger sweep through her wetness and started circling Malou’s sweetest spot. Instantly, her hips began bucking as she cried louder into Dean and hers kiss. Her grip around his member tightened and the fingers of her other hand dug deep into the mattress. 

“I think she’s a screamer,” Katherine chuckled softly. You could clearly hear the need in her voice. 

“I can shut her up.” Dean tore his lips from Malou’s and smiled devilishly. His right hand grabbed Malou’s shoulder and pulled her up, making her twist her upper body and rest her weight on her right arm. He clutched onto a fistful of her hair and pushed his hard length deep into Malou’s mouth at her next moan. 

“Ah, fuck yes.” Dean moaned and started moving back and forth, stretching Malou’s lips around his wide hardness. 

Katherine’s middle and ring finger pushed into Malou’s folds as her thumb found her sweet spot instead. Malou’s loud moan was muffled by Dean’s member. 

Malou found it hard to concentrate on what was happening in both ends of her. But eventually, Katherine’s undulating fingers got most of her attention. 

“Use your tongue some more, doll face.” Dean gave her a light tap on the cheek and Malou whined surprised. It didn’t seem like he accepted her loss of focus. Though it didn’t take many seconds before her attention returned to Katherine’s fingers curling, waving, and stirring inside her as her thumb still rubbed her sweet spot, making the heat built in Malou’s lower abdomen. 

Dean put his knee on the bed and pushed his length deep into Malou’s mouth as he kept her head in place by her hair. She gagged around him when he hit the back of her throat and restrained her breathing. “Mmm, you look so good choking on my dick.” He moaned and stroked her cheek with his free hand while holding his member still deep down her throat. 

Malou tried to move back and finally, Dean pulled back enough to stop her gagging and allowed her to breathe. He moved back and forth a couple of times before he pulled her head back by her hair and his hard length left her mouth. She panted heavily in between her moans Katherine was causing her. 

Unexpectedly, Dean let go of her hair only to slap her so hard her head was jerked to the side and she cried out. 

He grabbed her jaw and ripped her head back to look at him. “We better work on your technique…” He paused shortly and then provokingly sneered, “Slut.” He tilted his head as he waited for her reaction to his demeaning name-calling, but all Malou did was stare with a dropped jaw at him, still moaning. 

“Slap me again,” She then begged him. Instantly, he slapped her again and Malou felt the rush run through her, making the lust throb more wildly through her. Her sweet release now neared fast, but when her legs began trembling, as she was just about to fall off the edge, Katherine withdrew her fingers. Malou whimpered deeply as she felt her release slip away at the loss of her touch. 

“Let’s get this party started,” Katherine said with a voice full of dirty promises. “Dean, honey, will you get the cuffs and my whip?”


	3. Chapter 3

A shudder ran through Malou as butterflies flickered in her stomach. 

“Let’s get naked.” Katherine bit her lower lip as she crawled on top of Malou. Her eyes wide with lust. “Take my top off.” She demanded as she took Malou’s wrists and led her hands to the hem of her top. With heavy breath, Malou obeyed. She couldn’t resist even if she wanted to. 

As the top left her slender body, she leaned closer and started kissing Malou’s neck. “Mmm, you smell delicious.” Katherine cooed and let her tongue play over her skin as well. 

Malou’s buried her left hand in Katherine’s curly brown hair as she moaned softly. Her right hand caressed her back. As her fingers glided over her bra, she deftly unclasped it. 

“Uh, you naughty girl,” Katherine giggled and pulled the bra off before her hand slipped under Malou’s back and unhooked her bra as well. 

The sound of a smack reached Malou’s ears and the next second, Katherine’s head snapped surprised up with a whiny, “Oh!” Dean stood next to the bed. His jeans and boxers were pulled up but wasn’t zipped or buttoned. You could clearly see the hard bulge hiding under his jeans. He had the handcuffs dangling in one hand, the black leather whip he had just spanked Katherine’s ass with in his other. His tongue traced over his lower lip before his teeth dug into it as he watched the two girls on the bed. 

Katherine grabbed Malou’s bra between the cups and pulled it off her before she got to her feet. “Stay down, baby.” She ordered Malou. “I let you take her panties off while I undress.” She told Dean and let a fingernail scrape down his chest. 

Dean’s gaze, dark with contained lust, zeroed in on Malou as a hungry predator. The way he looked at her made a shudder course through her and she squirmed lightly as he crawled on the bed and laid down between her legs. Another shudder ran through her as she felt his body against hers. One of his hands grabbed a fistful of Malou’s hair, the other wrapped around her throat, but didn’t put any pressure on her. Just laid there as a threat. Malou’s hands wandered up his sides to his back. 

He rubbed his hard bulge against her. Malou let out a whimpering moan as his rubbing relieved the pressure she felt, but the rough denim nearly hurt through her thin lace panties. 

“You’re wet aren’t you, you little slut?” Dean whispered degradingly and made Malou moan as she felt his hot breath on her lips. At the next second, his hand around her throat tightened, cutting off her airways. 

Uselessly, she opened her mouth to draw in a breath, but she couldn’t. Instead, Dean attacked her mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue demanding access. Her nails dug into his back as she writhed underneath him. 

After another few seconds, she really needed air and started twisting under him. Malou tried to wrench her head to the side, but his grip on her didn’t allow her. But finally, his lips released hers and his hand around her throat loosened. She heaved in a deep breath as the world spun around her and she felt the rush throb through her and momentarily blackened her sight. 

Dean had sat up on his knees and was now pulling her panties down. He threw them to the floor and pushed two fingers into her. Malou cried out her pleasure and could clearly feel his fingers were bigger as he roughly stirred them inside her. 

“Mmm, you’re tight. I like that.” Dean moaned before he pulled his fingers out. 

Malou stopped in the middle of a moan and opened her eyes to see why he had stopped. He already stood up and then her gaze fell on the chair next to the bed where Katherine had taken a seat. Completely naked, she sat with spread legs as she lazily touched herself. She leaned her head back to look up at the demon next to her. He bowed down and they quickly but lustfully kissed each other before Katherine picked up the whip and the handcuffs from the floor and stood up. “Hands, baby.” She commanded. 

Without thinking about it, Malou held her hands up towards her. Katherine cuffed her right hand, then led the chain of the handcuffs between the bars of the headboard and cuffed her left hand. Looking down on her, Katherine let the tip of the whip stroke Malou’s cheek. She gave her a light tap and let the whip drag down her throat over her collarbone to her breasts. Playfully, the tip of the whip circled her nipples in turns. 

Malou’s back arched to get as much as possible out of the touch. The heat pounded between her legs and her body longed for someone’s touch and her sweet release. 

The whip left her skin, but before she could open her eyes, the leather whipped down on her left nipple. Malou let out a cry of pain and pleasure as her back snapped back to the mattress but instantly arched again. 

“You like that, huh?” Katherine teased and whipped her right nipple. The rush of pain shot through Malou and she squirmed more profoundly. 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Malou let out in a breathy moan. “Please touch me more…” She begged. 

“So you wanna be touched, huh?” Katherine purred. The whip again circled her nipples in turns. 

“Mm-hmm.” Malou nodded hectically as she bit her lip in anticipation. 

“Well, the only things that’s gonna touch you for a while is this whip.” The whip landed hard on Malou’s right nipple and she cried out. Katherine’s tone was harder, more domineering as she stood there with her hand on her hip and her head tilted back, looking down with dark eyes at her. And even more beautiful now where she was naked. Really standing proud, not afraid to show off her natural, exotic beauty. IT itched in Malou’s hand to touch Katherine’s full, uncovered breasts.

Behind her, Dean’s watchful gaze shifted between Katherine’s ass and Malou’s now damp and heated body while he stroked the bulge in his jeans. 

The more Katherine toyed with her, the wetter she got and almost without a stop ground her thighs together just to be able to get some sort of friction, as she was more sensitive after being denied an orgasm. 

The whip smacked her left nipple and the pain and pleasure mixed in a heavenly rush through her. Katherine let the whip tickle down Malou’s stomach in circles, painfully slowing its descend, but as it got closer and closer, she spread her legs wide. An inch from Malou’s sweet spot, the whip left her skin and smacked her thigh instead. 

Malou threw her head back and moaned loudly as her body squirmed wildly on the sheets. The whip circled around her sweet spot, carefully _not_ touching where Malou wanted to be touched the most. Her whole body shook of longing and the cuffs clanked against the head of the bed, as she pulled frustrated and horny in them. 

Suddenly, the leather of the whip painfully bit her right on her sweetest spot. Her legs clamped together as her back raised from the mattress but was stopped by the chain and she fell back down with a loud whimper. The whip had left her most sensitive spot stinging and pounding. 

“You want more?” Katherine whispered sensually as she leaned closer to Malou. The whip now tickled her stomach in circles. 

“Yes, please…” Malou begged and spread her legs. A layer of sweat was already covering her body that boiled of unfulfilled need. Her brown hair stuck to her skin at the back of her neck and on her forehead. She could feel how it dripped from between her legs and down on the sheet underneath her. 

“Are you a little whore, Malou?” She asked in a deriding tone like she was talking to a dog. 

Malou’s face blushed as she locked gazes with Katherine. “Yes,” She heard herself moan. Katherine’s stern brown eyes held her blue ones captive. 

“Are you _my_ little whore?” She asked demeaning. 

“Yes,” Malou felt herself nod as if she was in a trance. She couldn’t even blink her eyes. 

“Say it,” Katherine demanded. 

“I’m your little whore,” Malou whispered slowly. The brown eyes gazing into hers were dissolving her into her core and the heat intensified between her legs. 

“Can’t hear you.” Katherine mocked and spanked her sweetest spot without mercy, making Malou break their eye contact and curl up in pain. But she whimpered out a moan at the next second as the rush of pain flushed through her. 

“I’m your little whore!” Malou whined desperately. Her body was on fire with pent-up lust and need. 

“Oh, good girl.” She cooed with a wide smile and started rubbing Malou’s sweetest spot with the tip of the whip. 

Malou cried out in a deep-felt moan as her hips buck wildly. Enjoying every second of the scarce touch. “Oh, yes. Yes…” She moaned frantically, instantly feeling the built up in her lower abdomen. 

The whip left her boiling skin and before she could even react, it struck down on the sensitive skin around her opening. Her legs bent and her back arched as she threw her head back in a whine. The cuffs clanked against the head of the bed and the steel dug into Malou’s wrists as she pulled in them. 

“Now,” Katherine started as she crawled onto the bed and sat on her knees between Malou’s legs. “Let’s see how you’ll like this.” She smirked secretively. 

With wide blue eyes, she watched Katherine expectantly as the tip of the whip slowly neared her sweetest spot. She whimpered quietly as her legs shook in anticipation. The whip glided shortly over her sweet spot and she gasped. Then it continued down, circled her folds, and finally, pushed inside her wetness. 

Slowly Katherine fucked her with the whip. Moving it back and forth, circling it teasingly inside her, moved it up and down, and spun it so it touched everything inside of her, turning Malou into a frantically moaning mess. Her body twisted, squirmed, and writhed as the pleasure flooded through her, but not enough to make the release approach her. 

When her legs clamped quaveringly against Katherine’s thighs, she withdrew the whip. 

“No, don’t stop…” Malou complained and sighed in frustration. Katherine ignored her, rested her weight on her hand next to Malou’s hip as she leaned closer. 

“Open up.” She demanded and Malou couldn’t do anything but obey her. The wet whip glided over her lips two times before Katherine pushed it into her mouth. The sweet taste of leather and her own wetness filled Malou’s mouth as Katherine moved it back and forth while hungrily biting her lower lip as she watched. 

The whip left her mouth and dragged a wet trail down her chin, throat, and down between her breasts. Each of Malou’s nipples received a spank before it continued down. Katherine leaned back and pushed the whip deep into Malou’s folds again. 

Malou’s lips parted in a moan that died in her mouth when a pair of lips covered hers. A big hand grabbed her left breast and kneaded it so firmly it hurt. Dean moaned into the kiss and Malou joined him as his tongue pried her lips apart and intruded her mouth. 

Dean’s teeth dug into her lower lip and pulled to break off the kiss. “Mmm, you taste good.” Teasingly, he licked her lips. “You want some dick?” He whispered against her lips with a sly smirk. 

“Let me play with my toy in peace, Dean!” Katherine yelled angrily. The whip now laid still inside Malou. 

Dean straightened up and walked the few steps down to where Katherine was sitting between Malou’s legs. They glared at each other with narrowed eyes. In a blink of an eye, Dean had grabbed the back of Katherine’s hair and ripped her face close to his with a grunt. His attitude both pissed and turned on. Malou couldn’t help but watch them with fascination though she hated that no one was paying any attention to her at this moment. Her body _needed_ it!

“Watch it, vamp. Or I’m gonna tie you up next to her.” Dean’s voice was dangerously calm. 

A low growl build in Katherine’s throat as if she was making ready to hiss warningly at him. “You know I’ll do it.” He threatened with his head arrogantly tipped back. 

With a hiss, Katherine pulled the whip out of Malou and let it fall on Dean’s forearm. He grunted in pain and inhaled sharply, but didn’t let go of her. 

“Oh, you asked for it.” He sneered and pushed Katherine down on her back. He flounced to the right side of the bed where he grabbed Katherine’s waist and threw her up next to Malou where he instantly crawled on top of her. 

Malou watched the couple next to her with a hint of frustration as she was left incredibly horny with no one touching her. But watching Dean and Katherine made her ground her thighs together anyway as her tongue played with her lower lip. 

Dean attacked Katherine’s lips with a grunt, but the way she kissed him back was just as rough. It was clear they were fighting each other to dominate the kiss. Katherine ripped his Bordeaux shirt open so the buttons flew everywhere. Quickly, she got it pushed off him and Malou admired Dean’s muscular upper body with an intense longing. 

He pulled his jeans and boxers down and hammered his member into Katherine that threw her head back with a wild high-pitched grunt. Her legs wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist. 

“You fucking slut!” Dean grunted savagely as he began thrusting hard and fast into her. Katherine’s nails dug deep into Dean’s skin on his back and on his upper arm and scratched him so hard, she ripped his skin off. Malou watched with fascination as the scratches she made healed almost instantly. But she also watched them enviously and unfulfilled as the bed bounced underneath her. They were so close they were rubbing against her left side, but yet so far away. Katherine lustfully and wildly cried out. Dean grunted ferociously out through clenched teeth for every thrust. 

Suddenly, Katherine’s hand smacked down on top of Malou’s left breast and started squeezing it harshly. Malou jolted shocked over the sudden attack, but the next second, her back arched to press her breast further into Katherine’s grip as she moaned pleased. 

Dean hooked an arm around Katherine’s waist and moved her up, so her shoulders were banging against the headboard, only to lean over Malou, grab her hair with his left hand, and attack her lips violently as he continued to fuck Katherine beside her. 

His kiss was bruising as he viciously grunted and panted. Part of his upper body rubbed against Malou. Katherine’s hand was still squeezing her breast harshly as she screamed out next to her for every time Dean’s member hammered into her. 

Being included sent a fire rushing through Malou. The way Dean kissed her made her dizzy and Katherine’s hand made her moan. The heat built in her stomach and she yearned for someone to touch her between her legs. 

Dean tore his lips from Malou’s and slapped her cheek with the hand that had just been in her hair before returning his attention to Katherine. Malou’s head was jerked to the side by his slap where she locked gazes with Katherine. Here pupils were blown wide with lust and she smiled wickedly as she panted with the pleasure Dean was giving her. 

Dean’s hand wrapped around Katherine’s throat and silenced her as he cut off her airways, but she didn’t break the eye contact with Malou for a second. Katherine’s tongue licked her lips and without a sound, she formed the words, _“You’re next.”_ And smiled wickedly at her again. 

Dean hammered three more times into Katherine with three loud growls as he came inside her. Katherine squeezed Malou’s breast so hard she cried out and thought it was gonna pop. 

Dean’s hand released Katherine’s throat and she sucked in a deep breath before she panted as rapidly and heavily as Dean. Then they both turned their head towards Malou with the same dirty smirk, but there was an underlying satisfaction on their faces that Malou had yet to experience. 

“Let’s play with the whore.” Katherine purred with a fulfilled smile. Her hair and makeup were messed up after just being fucked. 

“Fuck yes!” Dean nearly growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled himself out of Katherine and they both let out a small moan when he did. With a stilled breath, Malou watched as Dean slowly crawled on top of her, straddled her right under her breasts. Practically waving his dick in her face. Without noticing, she bit her lip. His weight pressed Malou further into the mattress though his knees on each of her sides carried most of his weight. 

“You wanna taste?” His eyes hadn't left her since he had been on top on Katherine, who was lying next to Malou, utterly relaxed as she watched what was happening in front of her. 

Malou’s eyes glided from his member all the way up his naked upper body and felt an urge to touch him to see if his muscles were as firm as they looked. Her eyes spotted a… was it a star tattoo with flames around right under his left collarbone? No, it was a pentagram with flames around. The whole tattoo that was about the size of a palm, maybe smaller, was simple and only in black. 

Dean’s eyes followed Malou’s. “Anti-possession tattoo,” He elaborated. Even though Malou wanted to ask more questions, she didn’t get the chance. Dean grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her head. 

Without thinking about it, Malou willingly opened wide for him, and his still somewhat hard member covered in some of his loud he had just spilled into Katherine, glided into her mouth. The salty and slightly sweet taste filled her mouth. After a moment, she could trace the taste of Katherine on him too as he slowly moved back and forth.

“He tastes good, doesn’t he?” Malou’s eyes shot to her left where Katherine lazily had lounged herself on her side, her chin rested in her right palm, propped up by her elbow, watching. 

Malou tried to nod, but her mouth was filled and at that moment, Dean shoved himself further into her mouth, “Ah yeah, suck my dick clean.” He moaned. His left hand gave her a patronizing pat on her cheek. 

Malou could feel he wasn’t completely hard anymore though he was still big and that extra inch he pushed in made her gag around him and her eyes began watering when he hit the back of her throat. She continued to gag helplessly without being able to breathe as he kept himself pressed deep inside her mouth. 

“Look at me,” Dean demanded sternly. Malou opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut and lifted her tear-filled gaze to his. His tongue traced over his lower lip before his teeth dug into it, and let it slide out from them tauntingly slow before his tongue again licked over it. It was a hypnotizing pattern, and it held her blue eyes glued to his mouth even as she fought to breathe. 

His hips rocked back and forth to test how far back he could come. His width filled her throat and she still couldn’t breathe. When she started writhing intensely under him and tugging in the cuffs because she needed air, her sight had already blurred, his hand in her hair pulled her head back simultaneously with his hips going back and made his length leave her mouth. 

Malou heaved in a deep breath and then continued in a rapid panting as Dean dismounted her and threw himself down in the chair next to the bed with a satisfied superior smirk. From his pocket, he drew a pack of cigarettes. He took one of the Marlboros and lit it. 

Was it even legal to smoke here? Malou thought to herself. 

A fingernail grazing down Malou’s left cheek made her head whip to the side. She stared straight into Katherine’s brown eyes. She had leaned forward and was much closer than Malou had expected. “You liked the taste of him?” She purred as the nail of her index finger wandered down and stroked Malou’s full lower lip. 

Malou nodded feebly with wide eyes and she heard herself say, “But I like the taste of you too.” 

Katherine chuckled amusedly. “You’re gonna have to wait a little for that, honey.” Her finger left Malou’s lip and her hand dug down between her own legs. When she withdrew her fingers, they were drenched in her wetness and Dean’s load. Katherine tilted her head back as her mouth opened and she held out her tongue. She let the juices drip down on her tongue and then leaned forward and licked Malou’s lips before her tongue pushed into her mouth followed by her lips sealing to hers. 

Both girls moaned into the kiss that tasted sweet and salty. When Katherine detached her lips from Malou’s, she pushed her soaked fingers into her mouth. “Suck.” She demanded. 

Malou couldn’t help but obey her. Her mouth sucked around her fingers and swallowed the juices almost as if she had no control over it at all. And she knew she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. 

Katherine pulled her fingers out, dug down between her own legs again, and when she led them back to Malou’s mouth, they were drenched again. 

Malou willingly opened her mouth as Katherine’s fingers approached, but under an inch from her lips, Katherine’s fingers stopped and simply hovered over her. A drop landed on her tongue. She swallowed it before opening her mouth again. 

Katherine lowered her fingers but deliberately didn’t aim for Malou’s mouth. Instead, she smeared the mix of her wetness and Dean’s load on Malou’s lips and around her mouth. 

“Mmm yeah, dirty up the slut.” Dean moaned appreciatively from the chair. 

“Oh, I am. Are you a dirty little slut, Malou?” Katherine asked with a wide smirk. 

“Yes,” Malou heard herself moan. Her tongue was eagerly licking the juices off her lips. 

“Look at you,” Katherine sneered. “Lapping sperm in you like a little horny bitch in heat.” Katherine mocked and her fingers disappeared to gather some more from between her legs. She smeared more around Malou’s mouth, out of her tongue’s reach, before she dragged a trail down her chin, her throat, all the way down between her breasts. 

“We really found ourselves a filthy whore, huh, Dean?” Katherine snickered to him as she again gathered more from her pussy and spread it on Malou’s nipples. 

One last time she soaked her fingers in her folds and spread it on Malou’s cheeks. “Open up,” Katherine demanded and instantly Malou’s mouth opened wide. She pushed her fingers inside, “Yeah, suck me clean too.” She derided. 

Malou constantly ground her thighs together. Now they finally touched her, but it wasn’t where she wanted to be touched the most. 

“Dean, will you help me suck this dirty slut clean? Can’t have her all filthy and sticky when we’re gonna rub against her later.” Katherine’s tone was curt as she talked about Malou like she wasn’t even there. 

“Always.” Dean tilted his head back and flashed a crooked smile that reminded more of a sneer while he got up from the chair and put out the cigarette in a glass on the bedside table. His jeans and boxers were pulled up, but not zipped or buttoned. His belt hung loose, not buckled either, and clanked against the metal zipper and button as he kneeled beside the bed. 

As he leaned close, his tongue shot forth and licked from Malou’s right collarbone all the way up her throat to her jawline. Katherine licked her left cheek. Their tongues and lips explored her sensitive skin, licking off the sticky load that had been smeared all over her. 

Katherine’s path led her to Malou’s throat as well before returning to her face where she found her lips. Malou could taste the salty sweet juices on her lips and tongue as they kissed. 

Dean worked his way down to her right breast where he kissed, licked, and sucked a circle that ended with a hard bite in her nipple. Malou’s back arched towards the touch and she whimpered delighted into her and Katherine’s kiss when he bit her. 

As Katherine’s lips diverted to her chin, loud moans emitted from Malou. She threw her head back and squirmed full of lust by the attention she was receiving. 

Dean’s lips took Katherine’s place and covered Malou’s mouth, muffling her moans. Someone gave her an open palm slap right between her legs. Her body jumped and she whined into the kiss. Even though it stung, a wave rolled through her as someone aided her need. The hand rubbed her a couple of times and then two long fingers pushed into her, increasing her moans significantly. She could feel it was Dean’s fingers as he moved and curled them inside her as his thumb found her sweetest spot and rubbed it in circles. She shuddered as someone finally stimulated her and her hips bucked to the rhythm Dean’s fingers were leading inside her and he moaned with her into the kiss. 

Katherine’s lips had traveled down and now gave Malou’s left breast almost the same treatment as Dean had given her right. 

Dean ripped his lips from Malou’s, letting her moans loose and he wandered down her neck. His teeth dug into the sensitive skin on her neck and she inhaled sharply as it stung and writhed more intensely. The heat built in her lower abdomen and she could feel her stomach clenching. 

“How come you can bite her and I can’t?” Katherine asked disapprovingly. 

Dean’s teeth released her skin, Malou was sure he’d left a mark. “That’s different.” He snapped back. 

“Hmpf,” Katherine scoffed insulted and pushed his hand working between Malou’s legs away. 

“No…” Malou whined as his touch disappeared. She didn’t want him to stop! Or right now, she didn’t care who touched her, she just wanted someone to touch her _right there!_ But then Katherine crawled halfway on top of Malou. Her breast pressed against Malou’s, Katherine’s hand caressing and squeezing Malou’s right breast. Her left hip rubbing against Katherine as the vampire laid her left leg between Malou’s. She bent it and her thigh started rubbing her sweet spot. Malou threw her head back and cried out as someone again touched her. 

“Oh, you’re wet. My thigh’s all drenched already.” Katherine purred before her lips pressed against Malou’s. She started rubbing herself against Malou’s thigh and moaned profoundly into the kiss, mingling both their moans. 

Dean didn’t leave just because he was pushed back by Katherine. He continued to let his lips wander over Malou’s heated and sweaty skin. 

The more Malou’s own wetness was spread over Katherine’s leg, the more her rubbing satisfied her. Feeling Katherine’s body gently rock on top of her to please herself added to that. 

Dean’s lips wandered from her throat along her jawline and further up to her cheek, nearing her mouth slowly, but Katherine’s lips still worked harsh but sensually against Malou’s and her tongue gently dominated the kiss. Then her lips were gradually pushed to the left as Dean inched closer, clearly trying to push Katherine out of the way as she had just pushed him away a few minutes ago. 

Malou felt how Dean’s shoulder gave Katherine a hard push and ripped her lips away. Malou’s lips were only bared for a second before Dean pressed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. 

The slender smooth thigh rubbing against Malou’s sweetest spot stopped but kept the pressure. She let out a frustrated moan as the heat in her stomach decreased. 

The domineering male lips were removed from Malou’s. She heard Dean inhale sharply and as she opened her eyes, she saw it was because the vampire had ripped the demons head back by his hair. Katherine turned his head, met his lips in a wild kiss, and then pushed him back. 

A dark shadow flashed over Dean’s features, Katherine raised her chin as a proud queen as the partners stared down on each other. Their eyes began flickering towards Malou and she felt their muscles tense against her body. And she couldn’t help but watch with a stilled breath. The demon and the vampire were like two predators poised to attack their pray; the human girl underneath them. A shiver ran down Malou’s spine.

Dean threw his lips to Malou’s with a grunt. Her body jolted at the attack. There was a wildness to the kiss as if he wanted to get as much out of it as possible before Katherine inevitably pulled him back by his shoulder and took over Malou’s lips just as desperately as the lips before hers. 

Raw grunts, breathy moans, and deep groans came from all three as the two monsters fought to get as much time glued to Malou’s lips as possible. In their struggle, Katherine began rubbing against Malou again and her moans rose in pitch over the others. Malou could hardly find head and tails in which lips were attached to hers and she could hardly breathe, as the short shifting kisses got more savage and wild. Only shortly was she allowed to breathe when Katherine and Dean’s lips crashed together just as shortly before they were over Malou again. 

Malou’s breathing became more hectic and rapid as her body boiled more and more. The constant switching between lips, Katherine’s more intense rubbing against her made the heat built in her lower abdomen, and her legs started trembling as she neared her sweet release. She could feel her whole being quiver as it was long awaited. The force from the other slipped-away-climaxes added to the intense flood that was about to break the dam. Malou’s hips bucked as her thighs pressed against Katherine’s, but just as the dam was about to collapse, Katherine raised herself to all fours. Her lips leaving Malou along with her thigh between her legs. Malou whimpered loudly as the fire inside her slipped away with her release. 

Dean had pulled back as well, shortly looking between Malou and Katherine and instantly knew what was going on. A wide smirk spread on his lips as he got to his feet and threw himself down in the chair next to the bed. 

Katherine sent Dean an air kiss and a wink before she returned her attention to Malou. “Spread your legs, honey, and keep them spread,” Katherine demanded with a fiendish smile. Like an invisible force, Malou’s legs were pulled apart. The vampire led her hand down between Malou’s legs and hovered an inch from her sex. Malou could feel the heat from her palm. 

A lustful whimper left Malou in the anticipation as her legs trembled lightly. She _needed_ someone to touch her very soon. 

A finger swiped through Malou’s wetness and her body jolted with a cry full of lust. She threw her head back in delight but was greatly disappointed when the touch stopped. 

“Katherine, please touch me.” Malou whimpered. 

“Like this?” Katherine purred and let her finger run through her wetness again, causing the exact same reaction from Malou. 

“Oh god, yes! Please…” Malou begged and she moaned when Katherine’s middle finger circled her folds before pushing inside. Malou’s hips already bucked wildly to get as much out of Katherine’s scarce touch. Malou felt like closing her legs, but something made her unable to. 

Katherine slowly pumped her finger into her before pulling back, circling her again, and returning to pump inside her. Malou’s moans were frantic and desperate at the touch was heavenly, but not enough to stimulate her the way she wanted to be stimulated. 

Then the tip of Katherine’s tongue touched Malou’s sweetest spot. Her whole body arched from the bed as she cried out. Her hips bucking up towards the girl as an invitation for more. Katherine’s lips closed around her knot and sucked, causing her entire body to tremble as her climax was fast approaching utterly quickly. 

Just before Malou would explode, Katherine withdrew her lips completely. Frustrated, Malou’s back snapped down on the bed, she tugged in the cuffs, and she let out a dissatisfied snort. 

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Katherine snickered and licked her sweetest spot once again. But enough seconds had passed by to ensure Malou’s release was out of reach. 

This time it built even faster in her and Katherine had only touched her for a couple of seconds before her body was taut as a bow on the verge to explode _again_ when the lips again disappeared. 

“Stop… please stop…” Malou panted hectically. Her body was sweaty and trembling. Longing like never before for her sweet release they kept denying her. She was growing more and more desperate. If they didn’t give in soon, she was going insane! A sob of pent-up frustration and need shook through her. “Please…” 

“Please what? And please stop what?” Katherine teased with a smirk. 

“Please let me come, and please stop teasing me.” She answered her questions without thinking about it. It was like the words were pulled out of her mouth against her will. 

“Oh, honey,” Katherine made a sad pout as she looked up at Malou through her full eyelashes. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” Then her compassionate expression morphed into the deriding smirk again. 

“Maybe you should let her cool off a little. Let me play with her instead.” Dean said from the chair. He was stroking his crotch lazily as he watched them. “I think it’s my turn to play with her. And you know I like to be warmed up… by mouth.” He raised his eyebrows with a knowing glance at his partner. 

Katherine let her gaze indecisively wander down Malou’s body before she looked back at Dean. 

“Can you do your little compulsion thing? You know how I like them and I think I’ve waited long enough now.” Dean smiled smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine turned her attention back to Malou. She crawled up and to Malou’s surprise, she released her from the cuffs. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her red and sore wrists as she sat up. Waiting anticipated for what would happen next. Then Katherine grabbed her hair and pulled her face close to hers. “You’re afraid of Dean. You don’t want what he’s doing to you. You’ll resist.” Katherine told her sternly. Everything besides her brown gaze disappeared and when Katherine let her go and raised herself from the bed, Malou shook her head. Her eyelids fluttered a couple of times. She felt like she had just woken up from a weird dream and had a massive hangover. 

At the corner of her eye, Malou saw someone approach the bed. When she looked up, her sight was a little fuzzy at the edges, but then it cleared up and she flew back against the head of the bed with a scream. Her hands frantically grabbed the nearest duvet and ripped it in front of her to protect and hide her naked body. Fear slithered down her spine and she felt her muscles tremble as her heart was about to gallop out of her chest. 

In a blink of an eye, Dean had latched onto her upper arm and dragged Malou to the floor. Still grasping onto the duvet, she landed on the floor with a thud, “No! Let go of me! No!” She screamed and fought to find the foothold and resist. 

Dean grabbed the duvet and tore it out of Malou’s hands. “No. No, please!” She tried huddling on the floor to cover herself. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her hair and growled, “Get on your knees.” The order was needless as he, at the next second, dragged her up by her hair while she kicked and screamed, her hands tried to remove his with futility. 

When he had placed her on her knees, he kneeled down in front of her, still with a steely grip on her hair. A tear traced down her cheek as he grabbed her jaw with his free hand. “Are you ready to suck some dick with that pretty little mouth of yours?” He sneered with a smile deprived of humor, then he turned her head to the side and let his tongue lick the tear off her cheek and then whispered mockingly in her ear, “Remember, you’ve already sucked my dick, slut. And before I’m done with you, I’ll have been in _all_ your holes.” 

Malou’s breath was nearing hyperventilation as his words made her shudder in fear. She didn’t want this. “Please… Please, get away from me.” She whispered with a trembling voice. The room suddenly felt extremely cold to her. 

He turned her head back to face him. “Now why would I do that?” He said as his thumb stroked her lower lip. His tongue licked his own lower lip as he looked hungrily at her lips. “What are you gonna do if I don’t do as you say? Hmm?” His tone got more demeaning. 

When she didn’t answer immediately, he let go of her jaw and slapped her. “What are you gonna do? Answer me!” He thundered. Malou yelped as his slap was much more vibrant because he was still holding on to her hair, prohibiting her head from getting jerked to the side by the force. Her lower lip quivered and the tears threatened to brim over in her eyes. Panic and pure terror were unfolding inside her. 

How did she get here? Why was she suddenly in the middle of this? What had happened? It felt more like a dream that now had turned into a nightmare instead. Malou was left confused and frightened. 

“Answer me,” Dean demanded in a stern but calm voice. A second later, he slapped her again, harder this time. The only thing coming from her was a whine of pain.

“Answer me!” He raised his voice markedly and instantly after slapped her again. “Answer me, you fucking little cunt!” He now yelled in her face and slapped her before he promptly backhanded her. 

Instead of a scream of pain, a sob escaped her and she cried, “I don’t know! I don’t know!” 

“You think you can just look at me with your crystal blue puppy eyes and I’ll pity you? Hmm? Do you think that’s how the world works, huh, doll face? You know what? I think you’re a little spoiled brat. You bat your pretty blue eyes and wave your cleavage in people’s faces and you get your will. Well, newsflash, you little skank, it doesn’t work with me.” His tone got more and more condescending and threatening as he spoke. The hand in her hair tightened more and more as he looked down on her with his head tilted back and dark, hooded eyes. 

Malou’s arms tried to cover as much of her naked body as she could. Her fingers clutched onto her upper arms as they hid her breasts while her thighs were pressed tightly together. 

“You’re gonna look at me the whole time.” He demanded sternly but calmly while stroking her red cheek. A bluish shadow slowly surfaced too. “Got it?” He snapped and slapped her cheek again. Not as hard this time. 

When all Malou did was whimper while a couple of tears streaked down her cheeks, Dean clenched his jaw and sighed heavily out his nose. “I want a _verbal response_!" He snarled and at the last two words, he slapped her two times so hard, Malou felt it vibrate through her skull. 

“Ye-e-es” She sobbed powerlessly. 

“Good girl.” He praised patronizingly with a wide smile as he patted her hurting cheek. She sniffed as he got to his feet, still with a hold on her hair. With his free hand, he pulled his boxers down. “Now, be a good girl and open up.” He prompted, but in contrast, his free hand gave her red cheek a demeaning pat.

As the tears rolled down her cheeks and she fought to hold back the sobs, she hesitated with complying with his order. 

“I said open your fucking mouth.” Dean pronounced every syllable very clearly like he was talking to a mentally handicapped. He grabbed her jaw in a bruising grip and pressed until she opened her mouth with a pained whine. Quickly, he shoved his length into her mouth. Leaning his head back, he moaned satisfied. “And if you bite me, I’m gonna beat the crap out of you, you piece of trash.” He warned as he leveled his head again and looked down on her. 

“Hey!” He slapped her cheek. “Look at me.” He demanded. Timidly, Malou raised her gaze and met his green eyes. His length was only halfway into her mouth, so he wasn’t straining her by any means, but she still felt the need to puke. 

Slowly, Dean started to move in and out of her mouth. Going halfway in before pulling almost all the way out and in again. She cringed every time he went in and she had to fight back a stronger and stronger urge to throw up. Her body trembled so violently, she thought she could hear her bones rattling. 

“Mmm, your mouth feels so good. Use your tongue some more, baby.” He demeaned. Malou found it harder and harder to continue to look into his eyes. Every time she blinked, she held her eyes closed for as long as possible before she opened them again. She felt the need to look away, but she was too scared to disobey him. 

His free hand stroked her cheek while he slowly moved in and out of her mouth. “Tongue!” Dean thundered and slapped her cheek. 

Reluctantly Malou let her tongue stroke over the backside of him as more tears brimmed over in her eyes. 

“Ah, yeah, that’s good.” He moaned as he felt her tongue against his hardness. “Let’s see how deep you can take it,” He smirked mockingly. His other hand grabbed her hair as well just before he shoved his length down her throat with a grunt, making her gag. Malou pried her hands free from her upper arms and laid them on his thighs to try to push him back, but it was pointless. He was stronger than her. 

“Come on, slut. Open that throat up for me.” He taunted as he rocked his hips back and forth to try to ease him farther down her throat. Malou’s eyes were squeezed shut as she still fought to push him back. With him so far down her throat, she couldn’t breathe. 

Finally, Dean pulled back, only allowing her to heave in one breath through her nose before he pushed back down her throat. “Fuck yes.” He groaned and rocked his hips again to get as deep as possible into her. 

He pulled back again and Malou sucked in as much air as she could around him and through her nose. This time, he let her take two breaths before brutally shoving himself down her throat again. 

“Come on, whore. I know you can do it. Open that throat up.” Dean encouraged like she was a child or a dog. 

Malou still gagged without a stop around him. Dean pulled back a third time and she desperately heaved in the air and coughed around him. The tears ran down her cheeks like an open faucet. To her surprise, he held still longer than the other times. So long, she managed to catch her breath. 

His right hand let go of her hair and wiped her cheeks, but it was useless. New ones constantly streamed down and he couldn’t wipe them away faster than they came. 

“Good girl,” His praise made her open her eyes and look up at him just in time to see him suck on his thumb that had just tried to wipe her tears away. As his lips released his thumb, his hand grabbed onto her hair again forced himself down her throat for the fourth time. 

“Come on, slut. I want you to take all of me in your mouth.” Dean demanded. His hips rocked as his hands in her hair pulled her towards him, but he didn’t get deeper into her than the other times. 

Dean sighed annoyed. Malou felt his right hand let go of her hair and then moved down to press around her throat, right under her jaw. He pressed and massaged her roughly until he had forced her to open up and he slipped in all the way to the root of him. 

“Oh, fuck yes. Good girl.” Dean moaned hectically as he held still with his entire member into her mouth. 

Malou fought harder to get free. She was starting to get dizzy and her sight blurry at the lack of air. And she felt the puke rise in her throat. She tried swallowing but she couldn’t. 

She felt a shiver run through him as he moaned deeply. “You look so good choking on my dick.” Dean purred and stroked her cheek. 

Malou’s nails dug deep into his thighs as she tried to push him back. She couldn’t go without air much longer. Black spots were starting to cover her sight. 

“It wasn’t so hard to deep throat, was it? Doesn’t it feel good to have my entire dick shoved down there?” Dean taunted almost sensually while the panic grabbed tighter onto Malou that writhed and twisted to get free. 

Finally, he pulled her back by her hair and his member left her mouth. Frantically she sucked in deep rapid breaths of air. By her hair, he pushed her to the floor, where she landed on her stomach with a thud. Malou’s throat felt raw as she coughed and retched. 

Someone grabbed her shoulder and ripped her to her back. She let out a frightened scream as Dean leaned over her again. “No, please… no, no, no…” She begged. From the corner of her eye, she caught a movement and her eyes darted to her left. Katherine was sitting in the chair watching. The movement Malou had caught was her resting her chin in her palm. She looked almost bored. Malou had actually forgotten all about her in her panic. 

“Katherine, help me…” Malou begged and reached out for her. 

“You think the vampire will come to your rescue?” Dean sneered with a cruel smile. He grabbed her jaw and forced her to face him, but her eyes remained on Katherine. Malou wasn’t scared of her, only Dean. Katherine could help her. 

“Please, Katherine… please, help me…” Malou begged sobbing and to her relief, Katherine rose from the chair and strolled nonchalantly over to them. 

“I think that’s enough, Dean. You’ll get your turn again.” Katherine said sternly. Dean pulled back and got to his feet with a dissatisfied look. Katherine ignored him and straddled Malou’s waist where she grabbed her jaw. Her grip was firm, but a lot softer than Dean’s had just been. 

“Calm down. You’re not afraid anymore. You like what we’re doing to you and you’ll enjoy it.” Katherine told her. There was a softness to her voice. While she talked, everything besides her brown eyes disappeared to Malou. 

When Katherine broke their eye contact, Malou closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She felt her body relax and a calm wave washed over her. Feeling a little tipsy, she exhaled powerfully and opened her eyes with a smile. 

Katherine met her lips softly but insisting and Malou felt her rub against her stomach, smearing her wetness over her. Malou ground her thighs together as Katherine’s tongue invaded her mouth. The grip on her hair felt gentle after Dean’s hard handling of her. 

“Now go over and ride that cowboy like you were at a rodeo.” Katherine detached their lips and demanded with a dirty smile as she nodded her head in the direction of the bed. Dean was sitting at the foot of the bed where he had just discarded of the last of his clothes, his jeans, and boxers. 

Katherine lifted herself off of Malou and they both got to their feet. Katherine strolled back to the chair facing the bed. Malou walked towards Dean as in a trance. Her feet moved by themselves, bringing her closer and closer until she stood in front of him and straddled him. 

Dean’s hands ran up her sides to her back and sealed his lips to hers. One of his hands grabbed a fistful of her brown hair at the back of her neck as he moved underneath her. He scooted farther up the bed without allowing Malou’s lips to leave his. 

When his head was on the pillow, he pushed Malou up to sit straight on him. “Get on my dick.” He demanded. 

He let out a soft gasp as Malou’s hand wrapped around his member. She lifted herself and guided him to her opening where she slowly lowered herself so the tip of him entered her. 

Dean’s hands grabbed her waist and then forced her down on him as his hips shot up, making him hammer deep into her. 

“Hold da kæft, du er stor! Fuck! I mean, holy shit, you’re big!” Malou cried out in a high-pitch as he hit her cervix. It was delightfully painful. He was so big he widened her so much she thought she would crack. Her cheeks blushed. It hadn't been her intention to burst out in Danish. His sudden attack had just taken her completely by surprise and her mother tongue was what came over her lips instead. 

“Show me what you can do,” Dean demanded and loosened his grip on her waist, but kept his hands resting there. Malou got her panting breath under control and started moving up and down. Exploring his member with her insides as she circled her hips and changed the angle by leaning forward or backward on top of him. Dean moaned under her, but Malou’s higher lustful cries outshouted him. Malou threw her head back and fully enjoyed the feeling of his member going in and out of her, filling her completely. 

Another pair of hands coming from behind laid over Malou’s breasts. She gave a startled jolt and felt Katherine’s breasts press against her back. She had been so carried away by the feeling of Dean’s member inside her and riding him that she hadn't even noticed Katherine had crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. 

Her hands massaged her breasts while pinching and rolling her nipples, making Malou moan and cry higher. Katherine’s mouth kissed, licked, and sucked the back and side of Malou’s neck. 

Malou found it hard to concentrate and she felt Dean’s hands grabbing harder onto her waist to steer her as his hips helped him thrust harder into her. 

“Mmm, you smell so good, Malou. I wanna taste you. I wanna taste you so badly.” Katherine moaned almost desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A pain shot through her, the epicenter at the side of her neck. Then a calm wave washed over her as her mind and body remembered Katherine’s words from earlier. _Lean back and enjoy what we’re doing to you_ and _you like what we’re doing to you and you’ll enjoy it._

The pleasure rolled through her and Katherine’s fangs buried in her neck felt painfully good instead. Katherine moaned wildly and passionately as she drank her blood. Malou’s right hand reached up to Katherine’s brown hair, grabbed it, and pressed her head closer to her. Dean grunted with a panting breath under her as he had completely taken over the steering and was thrusting hard and steadily into Malou with a steely grip on her hips. The nails of Malou’s left hand dug into his chest. Malou’s moans was a mix of Katherine and Dean’s pleasurable outbursts. 

When Katherine’s fangs left Malou’s skin, Dean’s right hand snuck around Malou’s neck and pulled her forward. She thought he would pull her into a kiss, but he grabbed her hair, turned her head, and let his tongue run over the still bleeding wounds on her neck. His lips closed around her skin and sucked more blood out of her wounds. 

“But you’re not a vampire?” Malou asked confused and surprised. 

“No, but the vampire slut behind you has given me a taste for it.” He whispered in her ear before his lips moved back down to her neck. 

To Malou, it made sense in a weird way and she felt calm about that fact. She didn’t know if the feeling and sense was real or imposed on her. 

A pain on the left side of her neck made her inhale sharply before the pleasure flushed through her again. Now Katherine’s fangs were buried in her skin again while Dean’s lips still covered the right side. Her skin muffling both their moans and now Malou’s lustful cries was the loudest in the room. 

Dean’s thrusting into her had slowed to a slow sensual rhythm, and Malou was trapped between their bodies. Malou’s breasts rubbed against Dean’s chest and Katherine’s breasts rubbed against her back. 

They both ripped their lips from Malou’s neck, only to crash together in a violent kiss that pushed Malou a couple of inches to the right. Katherine and Dean kissed vulgarly with bloody lips. Their tongues everywhere.

When their lips separated, Dean sealed his lips to Malou’s and the taste of blood exploded in her mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth. As his lips released hers, he pushed her up to sit straight on him and his hands fell to her hips to up his tempo into her. 

Katherine grabbed Malou’s jaw, ripped her head to the left, and met her lips harshly. The taste of blood again unfolded in her mouth. Her right hand tickled Malou’s side before it wandered over her stomach and then south. Her fingers reached her sweetest spot and began rubbing, increasing the volume of Malou’s already loud cries. 

Katherine pulled back, letting lose Malou’s lustful cries caused by Dean’s member thrusting into her and Katherine’s fingers working on her. The heat gathered in her lower abdomen and she wanted to buck her hips to the rhythm, but Dean’s grasp on her hips held her in place. 

“Move up. I want some dick too.” Katherine ordered in her ear a couple of minutes later. Her hands laid on top of Dean’s and guided Malou off him and up. Dean easily pulled her up to sit across his face where his tongue immediately started working on her and she had to seek support on the wall as she cried out. Behind her, Katherine was eagerly riding Dean’s member. 

Two fingers slid through her wetness from behind and then pushed into her. Katherine’s fingers started working in a perfect symphony with Dean’s tongue. Malou leaned forward to give her fingers better access as his tongue worked briskly on her, making her nails scrape against the wall. The heat built even faster now and her hips tilted and bucked on top of Dean’s face. His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs as he kept her legs spread. 

“You’ll tell us to stop before you come. You’re not allowed to come.” Katherine leaned forward and whispered in Malou’s ear. A little, frustrated moan spilled from her lips knowing the sweet release building in her wouldn’t be unleashed inside her. 

Katherine’s wild moans behind her and the dirty look in Dean’s eyes when she now and then looked down at him, spurred her on to the approach of her release. Her breathing became more hectic as the heat spread in her body. Now and then, Katherine’s tongue licked her neck as a drop of blood had gathered at one of her wounds and trickled down her skin, sending shudders through Malou. 

“Stop!” Malou cried desperately as she stood on the edge of her sweet release. All their efforts on her ceased. Dean withdrew his tongue and Katherine’s fingers pulled out of her, sending a frustrated and protesting cry over Malou’s lips as her release slipped away. 

Dean’s tongue give her one solid lick, making her body jolt and a shaking moan left her lips. Her head dropped and when she opened her eyes, Dean was smirking slyly and arrogantly up at her. Then his teeth captured her clit, pulling and biting teasingly. It was delightfully painful. Any kind of stimuli at this point made the blood and heat rush down between her legs. Enough to provoke her body, but not enough to send her closer to her release. 

Katherine grabbed her breasts from behind, and together with Dean, they got Malou pushed back. Lifting her, and she sank down on Dean’s length again. She moaned quietly as he filled her completely. Just thinking about the fact that he had just been inside Katherine, made another moan leak from Malou’s lips. 

Katherine’s tongue ran between Malou’s shoulder blades. “Love your tattoo. What does it mean? It looks like something Dean would draw.” Katherine purred in her ear. 

Between Malou’s shoulder blades was a tattoo of a pentagram with a circle around. In every space was different spiritual symbols. 

“It’s, uh, spiritual,” Malou moaned absentmindedly as she was distracted by Dean holding on to her waist where he started thrusting inside her and Katherine’s tongue that had continued to play over her skin. 

Katherine didn’t wonder further about her tattoo. Her fangs punctured the skin on Malou’s left shoulder, making her inhale sharply and exhaled in a profound moan. Then something kind of sticky started circling her second hole, making Malou let out a surprised, “Oh.” 

“Just relax. The more you resist, the more it’ll hurt.” Katherine whispered in her ear before biting down on her shoulder again as one of her Vaseline covered fingers slipped into Malou’s ass. She gave another surprised, “Oh,” at the unfamiliar feeling of being stretched and then inhaled so much air it sounded like a hiss as it was about to hurt, but then stayed at the unfamiliar as something washed over her. 

“Oh, you’re warming her up for me?” Dean moaned with a dirty smile in between his panting outbursts and played sensually with his lower lip. 

“Dean can feel my finger,” Katherine whispered almost mockingly in her ear. One of her fangs grazed her left earlobe and a few seconds later, Malou felt a couple of drops spill down on her shoulder. “Yes, I am. Warming her all up for you Dean.” Katherine said as she licked the drops of blood up before sucking on her earlobe. 

“Mm, you’re gonna love it, Malou. Have you ever had a dick shoved up your ass?” Dean purred breathily. He made it sound close to mocking too. 

“N-no.” Malou stammered a little nervous. Katherine’s finger inside her began moving back and forth. She was about to tense up when something overrode that and forced her muscles to relax instead. 

“Are you afraid?” Dean asked with a smug smile. 

“No. Yes… m-maybe…” Malou stammered in between her slightly high-pitched moans. She could feel she should be scared. There was a lot of things she should be scared of, but that calm feeling was overriding everything she knew she was supposed to feel.

Katherine pushed another finger into her, stretching her more. Malou let out a pained cry. She leaned forward to try to escape the slightly uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling, lifting her halfway off of Dean. Katherine grabbed Malou’s shoulder and pulled her back simultaneously with Dean tightening his grip on her waist to push her down on his member. 

Dean’s grip on her continued to be wise-like as Katherine kept her hand on her shoulder. Both working in cooperation to keep her in place. 

Malou’s moans had a hesitating hint to them, caused by Katherine’s fingers in her second hole. It was so unfamiliar. She didn’t know how to feel it about it. She was filled in a weird way that wasn’t completely satisfying and then there was the slight pain. Malou had always found pleasure in pain, but this was a different one. 

Slowly, Dean’s hardness thrusting into her, his panting grunts, and Katherine’s sensual moaning behind her as she fingered her ass and moaned, began distracting Malou. The pain coated with pleasure from the fingers in her nether orifice started to grow on her. Then Katherine spread her fingers like scissors, widening her more, and again, Malou inhaled sharply. Their hands kept her in place though she tried to move away from it. 

“Dean, I wanna play with her before you get this hole.” Katherine purred like a kitten. 

“No,” Dean grunted back at her. A layer of sweat was covering his body because, even though he was at the bottom, he was still doing all the work, as Malou couldn’t concentrate enough with Katherine behind her to ride him properly. 

“Yes!” Katherine hissed. 

Dean stopped his thrusting into Malou, straightened his upper body at the same time as he pushed Malou enough to the right for him to get a hold of Katherine’s hair, and snarled in her face, “Goddammit, I said no!”

Katherine hissed with extended fangs and dark eyes. “Get out of the way, whore.” She snapped at Malou as she pushed her off Dean, making her fall to her side on the bed next to them. The vampire grabbed Dean’s wrists and slammed them down on each side of his head on the mattress. “You know I’m stronger than you.” She snarled under her breath as she kept Dean pinned to the bed while sitting astride him. 

With a growl, his eyes turned black as he struggled to get free, but he couldn’t move her. 

“Oh, your big black scary eyes,” Katherine mocked and laughed without humor. 

“I’m the one with the anti-possession tat, not you.” He reminded her. “And you can't bite me or compel me.” 

“Then I guess we just have to lie here like this until you give me what I want.” Katherine’s tone was stern, but she batted her eyes at him as her tone turned into a mocking purr at the end of the sentence. 

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. “But then I get her all to myself in the end.” 

“Fine.” Katherine accepted their deal, straightened up, and let his wrists go. “Now fuck off the bed and let the girls play.” She ordered as she dismounted him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come here, sweetheart,” Katherine lured. Malou couldn’t do anything else than scoot closer as she was looking directly into her eyes. She was fixated and bound by her brown gaze. 

“Lean back and spread your legs, little slut,” Katherine purred so sensually, she made it sound like a cute nickname. 

Again, Malou couldn’t help but do what she was told. Katherine’s beautiful dark eyes held her blue ones captive. A calm wave washed over her and left her with a comfortable drunk-ish feeling. 

On all fours, Katherine crawled up on Malou, carefully not touching her. Malou’s breath hitched as she came close to her face. Playfully, Katherine bit her lower lip and let it tormenting slow slide out from her teeth before her tongue ran over it. She teasingly licked Malou’s lips, sending a shiver through her, but nothing more followed even though Malou wanted another taste of her full lips. 

When she tried to lean forward to meet her lips, it was like some invisible chains held her back and kept her leaned back as Katherine had ordered. Katherine flashed a cunning smile before she crawled back again. Unhurriedly, she laid down on her stomach between Malou’s spread legs and made herself comfortable. Malou was already trembling in anticipation of what was about to happen. Her breath slowly accelerating. 

As she had licked her lips, Katherine licked her sweetest spot, making Malou’s body jolt in pleasure as a shaking moan leaked from her lips. 

When she wasn’t touched more than that, Malou opened her eyes and looked down. Katherine was looking innocently up at her through her long and full eyelashes, but the small smirk that ghosted at the edges of her lips ruined her innocent expression. 

Malou knew this would be drawn out and she didn’t know if she could take being denied any more orgasms. 

Then Katherine put her tongue to her sweetest spot, making Malou jump and moan again as she threw her head back and her hands grabbed the sheets. Katherine’s tongue slowly stroked over her and Malou felt how her release was already approaching. 

Two fingers entered her folds and made Malou’s back arch from the mattress and her hips buck while Katherine leisurely pleased her. Deliberately drawing it out. Her fingers circled her walls and slowly pumped into her. Katherine’s lips closed around Malou’s sweetest spot and sucked while her tongue still ran over her inside her mouth. 

Malou’s moans raised to louder lustful cries as she squirmed on the bed, bucking and tilting her hips to get as much out of her touch as possible. 

“Oh god, yes. Right there. Oh, it feels so good.” Malou cried breathily in between her ragged breath and outbursts of lust. The heat built in her lower abdomen, steadily nearing her release, until she whimpered, “Stop,” even though she didn’t want to. 

Katherine chuckled softly as her lips and tongue stopped and her fingers pulled out of Malou. Another whimper flew past her lips at the loss of her touch and she felt how her release slipped out of her reach. _Again!_

A painful pinch between her legs, made Malou suck in a sharp breath and her eyes opened. Katherine’s fangs were extended and her eyes dark. There was a small drop of blood at the tip of her right fang. She smiled dirtily before her head ducked and she started sucking blood from the wound her fang had made by only just puncturing the skin in Malou’s left labia. 

Malou moaned quietly as Katherine’s warm mouth sucked on her folds as if she sucked the pain away. Just beside where she wanted to be touched the most. So close but still so very far away. 

“Mmm, your pussy is so filled with sweet aroused blood.” Katherine moaned appreciatively before she continued sucking. 

Something circled her second hole. It was Katherine’s wet fingers. It was as unfamiliar as it had been the first time, and Malou’s lower back arched from the mattress to get some distance from it. But Katherine’s fingers followed and her index finger slipped into her hole. Malou inhaled sharply. It stung, but the stinging had a now slightly known hint to it. 

Another painful pinch drew Malou’s attention away from Katherine’s finger that had begun moving in and out of her ass. Now Katherine’s fang had penetrated the skin on her right labia and sucked the blood with small, satisfied moans. Malou joined her moans as the pain disappeared, but then made her aware of the finger moving in and out of her second hole. Her lower back raised again and there was a hint of a whimper to her moans. 

Katherine’s mouth moved away from her labia and traveled to where Malou wanted to be touched the most. A louder moan filled the air as she pleased her and her lips and tongue sweetened the stinging from her second hole. 

Her lower back sunk to the mattress as her upper back now raised and she threw her head back with an impassioned moan. The heat built faster this time. Approaching her like a train. Her breath became ragged and rapid as her legs started to quiver and she whimpered, “Stop.” After the word flew past her lips and Katherine stopped, Malou bit her lower lip so hard it hurt. Cursing herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut. Her body longed to be released and she could feel herself grow more desperate, but when it reached a certain point, a calm wave flushed her and left her with a stronger tipsy feeling. 

Another finger pressed into her nether orifice and distracted her. The stinging much more profound and on the verge of hurting, but then her mind distorted the picture and coated the pain with a delightful sweetness. 

A pinch on her inner right thigh made her head snap up. Katherine’s fangs were buried in her skin. Something told her it should hurt, but all she felt was gratification and a desire for more. Malou’s hands glided into Katherine’s long brown hair and pressed her closer. 

Katherine’s fingers worked more briskly as she bit down on Malou’s left inner thigh, and she couldn’t help but moan with the vampire sucking her blood. A comfortable dizziness was starting to envelope Malou’s mind and the fingers in her second hole fought between pleasure and pain and ended with a sweet-coated pain that made more moans spill from Malou’s lips. 

This pleasure was different. It didn’t make the heat built in her or made her approach her sweet release she so desperately wanted. 

“Katherine…” Dean’s voice shattered Malou’s pool of satisfaction. She had forgotten all about him up until now. As she looked at him, she realized her sight was blurred and she had to blink several times to focus. When her sight was clearer, she saw he was sitting in the chair next to the bed, lazily stroking himself. 

“Katherine, she’s losing too much,” Dean said again. His voice was soft, but there was a hidden warning lying just underneath. 

Katherine let out a sigh before she pulled her lips from Malou’s skin. Her fangs were still extended and her eyes dark as she panted like she had just run a marathon. With her tongue, she licked the last blood off her lips before her fangs retracted and her eyes returned to normal. 

“Turn around,” Katherine ordered harshly and hoarse as she pulled her fingers out and grabbed onto Malou’s hips to turn her. 

Slightly breath taken, Malou did as she was told. When she moved, the spinning in her head increased and she sighed contended when she was finally on her stomach. It was like she was comfortably drunk in red wine. 

Katherine’s fingers entered her second hole again. Malou inhaled sharply and exhaled in a moan as satisfaction brushed through her. Her fingers spread like scissors to widen her. It felt so new to Malou, but now it was more in a good way. 

A pinch on her left butt cheek followed by Katherine’s soft lips told her that she had just made another wound to drink from. Another pinch on her right butt cheek followed shortly after. Malou sucked in a deep breath and exhaled powerfully in a profound moan. A vampire was drinking her blood, but god, she liked it. Fully indulged in the little release she was starting to get by it. 

Katherine’s lips left her skin and her fingers pulled out of her. “Now I think it’s my turn.” Katherine proclaimed and crawled off the bed, but instantly the bed bounced lightly again as someone crawled up behind her again. 

“Get up on all fours,” Dean demanded from behind her, but his order was needless as he latched onto her hips and lifted her. Katherine elegantly slipped underneath Malou, so Malou’s hands were placed on the bed on both sides of her hips. 

“Lick me,” Katherine demanded as she spread her legs wider. Malou rested her weight on her forearms, but jolted back up on all fours as Dean pressed his hard length into her _second hole!_

Malou tried to move several inches forward as he entered her to escape it. A scream of pain was building in Malou’s throat and was about to leave her lips when something inside her stopped it. The pain whirled in her body, but then transformed and morphed into the same painful satisfaction Katherine’s fingers had brought her, just stronger. 

With her mouth open wide without a sound coming over her lips, she felt how Dean pressed himself deeper into her, completely filling her in a so unfamiliar way. She was filled, but it was like it was the wrong place. Her nails dug deep into the sheets as her body stiffened. 

He continued to push all of him inside her until his hips pushed against her ass. “Oh, fucking hell, your ass is so tight, Malou.” Dean moaned and then breathed hectically as if it was too much for him to hold still deep inside her. Malou felt a shudder course through him as she writhed and unconsciously moved forward, trying to ease him out of her. 

“Just relax.” Katherine grabbed Malou’s jaw and whispered as she stared intently into her eyes. Slowly, Malou’s body obeyed her order like it was a law and her muscles became softer and softer. 

A spank bit her skin on her right butt cheek and she let out a whine mostly of surprise. Turning her head, she could see Dean was holding his leather belt in his right hand. “Lick her like she told you to, skank.” Dean snapped. 

As Malou turned her head, she rested her weight on her forearms, ducked her head, and let her tongue run over Katherine’s sweetest spot. Dean started pulling out of her. 

Katherine moaned and her hips bucked instantly towards her as Malou continued licking her. The taste of her sweet juices exploded in Malou’s mouth and she moaned. Her moan got slightly strained as Dean pushed deep into her ass again. Every time the pain was about to overwhelm her, the strange satisfaction flooded her instead. It wasn’t pleasurable like being fucked in the pussy. It was more like it was tolerable. 

“Ah, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean moaned behind her before she felt him lean over her. “You just lost your ass-virginity to me.” He whispered mockingly in her ear before he straightened up again. 

Malou lost her focus on Katherine for a couple of seconds and before she could regain it, a spank fell on her right butt cheek, making her cry out. 

“Get to work,” Katherine ordered as she grabbed Malou’s hair and forced her head down between her legs. “Oh, yes.” She moaned as Malou began licking and sucking her. Malou repositioned herself, so she could push the fingers of her right hand into Katherine’s wet folds, eliciting a louder moan from her. 

It slowly got easier to concentrate as Dean kept a slow steady rhythm into her. Malou felt herself get wetter as she pleased Katherine, lapping her continuous flow of juices, and felt how she squirmed, moaned, and bucked her hips under her. Her hands ran through her hair, pressed her head closer to her, and her nails scraped Malou’s scalp. 

Without a warning, Dean upped his tempo to a thrust for every two seconds, where he before gave her three thrusts per half minute. A scream built in Malou’s throat again as she stopped her work on Katherine and tried to move forward to escape the brutal handling of her second hole. Her muscles had just stiffened when her body remembered Katherine’s command earlier. _Just relax._

“Let him be in control,” Katherine whispered breathlessly. And Malou couldn’t do anything but let him take control until the point where she didn’t know if Dean was hurting her or she was enjoying it. The leather belt whipped her butt cheek, and as a racehorse that was spurred on, Malou ducked between Katherine’s legs and briskly let her tongue work over her. 

Dean’s fingers dug deeper into the flesh of her hips. For every thrust, he was letting out lustful grunts as his hips smacked against her ass. 

Two more times, Dean spanked her with his belt as she lost focus on Katherine. Malou was sure her butt cheek was starting to change from red to blue. But as she slowly got used to the new rhythm, she found it easier to concentrate on Katherine, which rewarded her with higher, more passionate cries and intense squirming from her. Though something deep inside her tried to break through to convince her what Dean was doing wasn’t good, in fact, something told her it hurt deeply. But something put a lid on it and overruled it, telling her to relax and that she enjoyed everything they did to her. 

Several times Katherine’s leg trembled and she was sure she was close, that she was just at the edge, but no matter what Malou did, she couldn’t make Katherine fall over. 

“God, I thought you said were into girls…” Dean exclaimed breathlessly, but the annoyance in his tone wasn’t to be mistaken. As he slowed his rhythm into her ass, he rested his upper body on her back as he leaned over her. “This is going too slow.” He snapped in her ear as he pushed the fingers of his right hand into Katherine too to guide Malou’s fingers. The heel of his left hand pressed down on Katherine’s pelvis as he now made Malou’s fingers inside her move faster and press harder up against her upper wall. Katherine threw her head back and arched her back as she cried louder. Malou could see her hips wanted to buck, but Dean held her down with the hand pressing on her pelvic. 

Dean held still inside Malou, but in this new position, Malou could feel how he was pressed deeper into her. He had just managed to catch his breath before it got heavy again as he made Malou’s fingers work harder on Katherine. Her cries rose and rose until her legs trembled a lot more than Malou had made her do. Dean had just let out a few strained grunts as his efforts intensified when Katherine nearly let out a scream of pleasure as she came and squirted on the bed along with Malou and Dean’s arm. 

“There. Bam. There’s the little squirter.” Dean said satisfied but smugly as he removed his hands and straightened up to continue his thrusting into Malou. The short break from his movements now made it much more uncomfortable, though it was a fine line between that and enjoyment as her mind fought against what it was told by Katherine and what was happening to her. 

Katherine’s body slowly relaxed as her orgasm ebbed off and she was left panting on the bed. Still, with her eyes closed, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 

Dean’s hips smacked against Malou’s butt cheeks. With a firm grip on her waist, he kept her in place as he moved fast and hard in and out of her. His breathing was more strained in between his grunts of lust. 

“Now, Katherine, you know how I like to finish back here.” Dean pushed out through his lustful grunts. 

“Fine,” Katherine signed, still in a daze after her orgasm. Dean stopped his thrusting as Katherine lazily grabbed onto Malou’s jaw. “You don’t like what Dean is doing to you. You’re afraid of him and you’ll feel the pain he’s causing you.” Her eyes were firm as her voice as she delivered the command that altered Malou. Just as she spoke the last word, she rolled off the bed with a yawn. “She’s all yours, boy toy.” 

The confusion and pain spread in Malou. “Katherine?” She called in a frail shaking voice as she watched her walk out of her sight. The anxiousness of watching her leave upset Malou in a way she couldn’t even describe herself. 

Then the full effect of Katherine words broke through all the layers of pleasure she had already built in Malou’s mind and her last words settled in her. Pain shot through her so violently she screamed. For a short moment, she had forgotten all about Dean. Now the only thing she could think of was him as he gave her a hard brutal thrust that made her drop to her stomach and she felt Dean’s sweaty body on top of hers. His right arm quickly wrapped around her throat and cut her off mid-scream before he started thrusting into her ass at a vicious pace. 

“Shh.” He shushed into her ear. “Shh, the more you resist, the more it’s gonna hurt.” He told her in a low and soothing but panting voice, but his words were far from soothing, they caused her entire body to panic from the intense pain Malou suddenly found herself in the middle of. Her nails scraped uselessly against his forearm. Malou had never been this scared in her life. There was a _monster_ on top of her, _violating_ her brutally. She tried gasping for air, but nothing came through his arm squeezing her throat shut. 

Dean’s left hand shot down, grabbed her left breast, and squeezed it crudely, but his pace into her continued without a stop. 

“You like it, huh? Do you? Do you like being fucked in your ass?” He demanded to know in between his labored breath and grunts though he knew she couldn’t answer him. 

When she thought she couldn’t go without air any longer, he, to her relief, loosened his arm around her throat and she sucked in a welcoming deep breath. “No! It hurts! It hurts!” Malou sobbed and then screamed loudly when his hard member forced its way into her ass. Instead of clawing at his arm, she tried to grab onto the sheets to crawl away from him, but he was too heavy and his arm around her throat kept her back even though he wasn’t choking her right now. 

“No? Does that mean I’m raping you then? Hmm? Am I raping your tight little virgin ass? Hmm, Malou? Oh, fuck yes, I am.” Dean taunted as he kept thrusting harshly into her and his arm cut off her airways again, effectively silencing her pained screams. 

The pain tore her apart from the inside out, but when he loosened his arm around her throat, she felt stunned and drowsy, and before she could regain the ability to really struggle and scream, he cut off her airways once again.

It already felt like she was widened to the breaking point. No, more than that. It felt like she was being fucking impaled by a battering ram. The pain filled her and stiffened her entire body. The tears streaked silently down her heated cheeks. 

How did she end in this? The whole night had passed as in a haze. Malou couldn’t remember how she got here or who was on top of her besides that he was a demon! And that she was afraid of him and he was hurting her! The last thing she clearly remembered was being at a bar talking to a handsome guy and a gorgeous brunette. But now she was here, being taken against her will by a monster that was grunting like a wild sweaty animal on top of her. The pain ripping her apart and she just wanted it to end. She was so confused and so scared. 

Again, he loosened his arm, she felt dizzy and her sight was blurred, both because of the deprivation of blood and oxygen, but also because of her tears of pain. And in this state, it only seemed like the pain and fear only paralyzed her ability to act even further. When he inattentively waited a little longer with tightening his arm around her throat, she was able to break through the fog of dizziness, drowsiness, and panic and started to scream and cry loudly.

“Shut up!” Dean growled and tightened around her throat, cutting her off with a half-finished yelp as he hammered as hard and deep into her as he could. 

“I’m raping your ass, Malou. And fuck, your ass feels so good. I’m gonna come so hard in it. Fuck yes, I am. I’m gonna come so hard and deep inside your ass that you’re gonna be shitting my sperm for the next two weeks. Yeah, that’s right, every time you take a shit for the next two weeks, you’ll be thinking of me. And where I’ve been.” Dean mercilessly taunted. Malou felt the bile rise in her throat and she felt like throwing up. The only thing keeping her from doing that was Dean’s snare of an arm around her throat. 

“Mmm, I’m gonna fucking dirty your ass up. Your little tight virgin ass. Mmm, I think it’s bleeding, Malou. I think your little tight ass is bleeding.” Dean mocked. His breath now came rapidly in small grunting outbursts through his clenched teeth as he was thrusting harder and harder into her ass. Harder than Malou ever thought possible. The tears ran like a flood down her cheeks.

“I’m gonna come in your ass. I’m gonna come so hard and deep in your ass. Yes, yes…” He just went on, to her, it seemed like it had no ending. The pain was so severe she was certain she was close to passing out from it, when he finally chanted, “I’m coming in your ass, I’m coming in your ass…” and ended with a long-drawn grunt as he hammered into her the last three times to empty himself completely inside her ass. 

Now his body slumped against hers, “Oh god, I came in your ass.” He panted heavily but satisfied as his arm loosened around her throat and she coughed in between her quiet and miserable sobs that made her body tremble underneath him.

“Shh,” Someone hushed and stroked her damp brown hair in a slow rhythm. Dean was still trying to catch his breath while he still had his member deep inside her. His hot breath on her sweaty skin made a shudder of repulsion course through her. She was so confused and scared. She still didn’t know how she ended here or how it all happened. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” A female voice whispered and kissed her temple. 

Finally, Malou raised her head from the bed and through her tears, she saw her. “Katherine?” She asked confused, but a little sprout of hope unfolded in her. She didn’t associate the gorgeous brunette with pain or fear. “Make him stop.” She begged sniveling. 

“In a minute, sweetheart,” Katherine promised as she kept stroking her hair in a comforting rhythm, but her sobbing continued unceasingly. Over her head, Katherine sent Dean a pointing look, telling him to finish his little kink. 

Dean moved to give Malou a kiss on her other temple and then moved his lips to her ear, and spoke softly, “Now I’m gonna pull out of you. And you’re gonna feel my load starting to run out of you.” A smug smile spread on his lips. “You’ll try to stop it by squeezing your ass together, but you can’t. Because I just fucked your ass and it’s all widened now.” A chuckle that sounded most like a scoff came from him before he continued, “You’ll feel it run out of your ass, then down over your pussy, and then flow down your thighs. There’s nothing you can do to stop it.” The last sentence was as mocking as it could be. He moaned one last time before he slowly, very slowly pulled out of her.

A higher cry of pain came from her when he was out, it felt like the pain radiated through her whole body and she couldn’t decide if it intensified or decreased when he was finally gone. 

Katherine crawled onto the bed and sat with her back against the headboard with a pillow. With her hands, she beckoned Malou to come closer. She didn’t hesitate for long before she crawled into her arms, still crying. Desperately in need of comfort. With every movement, Malou whimpered and yelped. Before she reached Katherine, she felt how Dean’s load began spilling out of her ass. A disgusted sob left her, but Malou quickly bit her lip to stifle the next as she felt how her sob pushed more of his load out of her. 

When she was in Katherine’s arms, huddled together on her lap, she saw the stains of the sperm that had already run out of her had a pinkish hue because of the blood. 

Katherine cradled her in her arms and rubbed her back in a slow soothing rhythm. “Shh. Shh, sweetheart. Look at me.” Katherine hushed and gently grabbed her jaw and tilted her head back to make Malou look at her. Sniveling, Malou let her tilt her head and she looked into her brown eyes. 

“Shh, you’re not afraid. You don’t feel pain, only pleasure. You’ll enjoy everything we’re doing to you.” Katherine spoke with a soft hypnotizing voice. Malou felt the stream of tears quiet down and slowly, she relaxed in Katherine’s embrace. 

“There. Good little slut.” Katherine praised her in a soft voice. Gently, she repositioned Malou that were only sniffing now. The vampire placed her between her legs, with Malou’s back against her chest. With a hand on Malou’s forehead, she leaned her head back so it was resting against her left shoulder and she started kissing the sensitive skin on her neck. 

Malou felt how the last tension left her body as Katherine kissed, sucked, and nibbled her neck while her hands gently stroked her arms, her stomach, and cupped her breasts, nearly tickling her. She leaned her head as far back as she could. Her right hand found Katherine’s neck to encourage her kissing as a moan left her lips. Slowly, the delight and drunk-ish feeling returned with newfound power to Malou as she indulged in Katherine’s touch where she moaned more deep-felt. 

The bed bounced lightly, causing Malou’s eyes to open to see who was climbing onto the bed. Her body was about to jolt at the sight of Dean, but then her mind remembered Katherine’s words and she relaxed, closed her eyes again, and enjoyed Katherine’s cuddle. 

A pinch on her neck made Malou inhale sharply and exhale in a moan. Katherine’s fangs had punctured the skin on her neck and she greedily sucked her blood. 

Dean’s hands laid on Malou’s knees and spread her legs for him. He laid down, made himself comfortable on his stomach between her legs, and led his lips to her sweetest spot. 

“Oh God, yes! Yes!” Malou cried out loud as the pleasure just exploded in her. She continued in a string of moans as her back arched in pleasure. As the other times, she felt the heat pool in her lower abdomen. Her body squirmed and followed the lead of his tongue while Katherine kept her fangs buried in her neck. As her hips tilted, her hands clutched onto Katherine’s thighs. It quickly built up in her. Her legs began quivering and to her regret, she whined, “Stop!” She was still not allowed to come. The word was dragged out of her throat by an invisible force Katherine had applied to her. Dean’s lips left her, but he kept lying between her legs with a cunningly smug smirk. 

Katherine pulled her fangs out of Malou’s skin. With a firm grip of Malou’s jaw, she turned her head. “You’re allowed to come.” She panted before she pushed her head to the side and buried her fangs in her flesh again. 

Dean drew lazy circles on Malou’s inner thigh. It nearly tickled as Katherine’s touch had. His finger moved closer and closer to where she wanted to be touched the most. To Malou’s surprise, his finger danced over her sweetest spot. Her legs instantly wanted to close but were stopped by Dean’s broad shoulders. 

When her breath increased slightly as her lower abdomen churched with the molten heat announcing her approaching release, Dean’s finger moved to caress her other thigh. Malou let out a disappointed sigh. As she opened her eyes, she noticed her sight was blurred. Actually, she felt dizzy, but in a comfortable, almost pleasurable way. It didn’t take long before small black spots appeared in her vision only to grow larger and larger. 

“It’s time. Make her come.” Katherine gently ordered Dean before burying her fangs in Malou’s neck again. Katherine’s hands had a firm grip on Malou’s left shoulder and right breast, gently kneading her in her own pleasure. 

Two of Dean’s fingers entered Malou, which made her back arch. His thumb had just found her sweetest spot and she let out a gratified moan when Katherine released her fangs from her neck and said, “No, use your tongue.”

“Why?” Dean inquired annoyed. 

“Because you have more control over your tongue than your fingers. You know I want them to come slowly. Goddammit, Dean, I’ve told you this a million times. Pleasing them makes the blood better and when you finally make her come when she’s about to go, it releases so much adrenaline in her body.” Katherine snapped, clearly exasperated by having to correct him for what wasn’t the first time. 

Dean grumbled something unintelligible before his lips closed around Malou’s sweetest spot. Instantly, her back arched as he gently sucked. Then his tongue began stroking over her knob of nerves and her lips opened with a contented moan. Malou felt it steadily built up in her. His movements were controlled and careful, not rushing anything, but made sure to keep her on a steady climb to her climax. And Malou had to admit that Dean’s tongue left nothing to the imagination. Slowly he upped his tempo and her legs closed but were again stopped by his broad shoulders. Now they trembled against his sides as she came closer and closer. Malou’s breath became more rapid and breathy as her moans raised to slurred lustful cries. She almost couldn’t take anymore. Being denied so many orgasms made her last sprint to her release almost painful as her skin and sweet spot were so hypersensitive. 

Her hips bucked, but she felt like she was beginning to move as if in a dream or in water. Her movements slipped out of her control. Malou didn’t dare to open her eyes, and she didn’t know if she even could if she wanted to. She felt oddly heavy, and it became harder to breathe, though she didn’t pay much attention to any of it. She could only focus on Dean’s tongue that was about to push her off the edge. 

The heat in her lower abdomen became blazing and intense just before Malou felt her insides contract as the orgasm rippled uncontrollably, heavenly through her body. Setting every nerve ending of hers on fire, tearing everything inside her apart. Malou wanted to scream out her long-awaited release, but she heard herself utter one last contented moan before everything became blissfully black. 

 

****

**EPILOGUE**

Katherine moaned as the sweet taste of Malou’s orgasm reached her bloodstream, pumping the blood quicker into the vampire’s mouth and drained enough of her blood volume to cause her heart to stop in the middle of her ecstasy.

Greedily, she sucked every last drop of blood as quickly as she could before pushing the lifeless corpse off the bed. Katherine was still panting heavily as the rush of the aroused blood filled her. With the human girl out of the way, Dean crawled on top of Katherine and eagerly licked the last traces of blood from her lips before he sealed his lips to hers and his tongue rapaciously sought hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands found his back where her nails instantly dug into his skin and drew blood. In response, he bit her lower lip with a grunt, so hard he punctured the skin and hungrily sucked the few drops of her blood. 

“Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me!” Katherine tore her lips from his and sneered breathlessly as her hips bucked towards him. Her eyes were dark as her fangs were still extended in the wild blood rapture the human girl’s aroused blood had given her. 

Dean didn’t need her to tell him twice. He grabbed his member and led it to her opening. Both of them had already forgotten about the dead and used girl on the floor. They would get rid of the body when their bloodlust and savagery had passed in the late morning hours.


End file.
